


I looked for you amidst the stars

by TheMetamorph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMetamorph/pseuds/TheMetamorph
Summary: Tomarry Discord July Challenge. A smutfest.





	I looked for you amidst the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/gifts).



> No Beta forgive me.  
> Warning, the perspective keeps changing.

The boy had gotten very very good at pleasing him. 

Green eyes just peeking out, his mouth firmly closed around his cock. Gentle suction on the head to an unknown beat. Twist of his hand. Long, drawn out, to the top. Tongue out. Kittenish licks and lewd slurping. Coy looks, hands on his thighs and petting.

He spread his legs a little wider, relaxed more into the chair and enjoyed the show put on by his horcrux.

Tch. Dirty, dirty boy.

His lips were glistening and he let the cock slip out of his mouth playfully. His bottom lip getting caught in the movement and he focused on mouthing the head again. Slyly, he observed the man’s reaction from underneath his lashes before turning his attention fully to the cock in his mouth. The man liked the way those petal soft lips felt around his head. 

The boy was trying so very hard to please his Lord. His hand moved to tuck a few strands of black silky hair as he tried to take the cock in his mouth deeper.

Fuck. That thin, elegant hand gently tucking hair behind his ears while he was sucking his cock so filthily. Fuck.

The man gathered all that long dark hair up in his fist as the boy continued to take in as much as he could. It was warm, his cheeks were flushed, he felt exposed, deep breaths.

He hollowed his cheeks and moved back a little before incrementally taking in more. Over and over again till he had gotten into the rhythm. More and more and more. His nose now almost touching the man, his lover. Green eyes focused on him. The hand in the hair twisted and he gave out a pained muffled moan around the cock. He could feel warm tuft of air against him, his muscles clenched from the desire and intimacy. Green eyes were wet and the boy struggled to get his throat accustomed to the girth. The hand was firm and the man just shifted in deeper. The throat around him fluttered as the boy tried to stay still. He slowly pulled out while the lips dutifully provided strong suction without skipping a beat.

He pulled the hair and made sure the boy looked up. He let his cock rest against his cheeks and looked into those green, green eyes. Such a pretty boy. Delicate features, beautiful eyes, and plump lips. He took his cock and gently traced those pretty features as the boy closed his eyes. His lips were parted and he led his cock to the warm waiting mouth. He released the hair and let the boy do his work.

The horcrux held his thighs as he moved over him, it felt as though the tension wrought by the boy kneeling before him was palpable in the air.  
Over and over his mouth moved over his cock. The sounds amplified in the fire-lit silent room. The man settled down with a heated look in his red eyes. This would take a while. 

 

The boy looked into the mirrored headboard trying desperately to hold himself up. On his hands, chest pushed out, back arched and thighs spread, waiting for the man behind him. Hands gripped his hips.  
A choaked groan as he was entered and his insides were tingling.  
“What, what did you do?”, he asked, breathless.  
An icy burn spread through the place where they joined, a pained confused moan followed. 

Oh, his horcrux was delightful. He chuckled as his hand went and gripped the boy’s throat. Gently squeezing, he answered, “ A little bit of peppermint oil, Pretty.”  
.  
Then he moved. Gentle thrusts into him in increasing intensity. The hand around his throat made it a little hard to breathe, it forced him to watch as his confused body could only respond in arousal despite the icy burn. 

He was surprised when he started crying. The feeling had reached his prostate and despite his lover making sure he purposely did not stimulate the gland it undeniably felt amazing. He clenched the sheets in his hands and fought against the hand to lower his head to gather himself. He couldn't see the his lover's face in the mirror, only his chest and abs that contracted as he fucked him hard.

The sound of his thrusts and the boy’s breathless sobs were echoing in the room. He tightened his grip on the writhing body. They were terribly good together, weren’t they. The boy was now clawing the sheets in desperation and the heat around his cock was fluttering.

Spots danced in his sight, he was so close to reaching his peak but he distantly wondered if his lover would punish him by denying it and rendering him unconscious before the climax. He couldn’t breathe. 

The man pulled the boy up and made him sit on his knees. Used a hand to spread his legs and watched the mirror. The room was dark, only shadows of grey entered through the blinds. They made a beautiful picture. A man and his horcrux. The boy's hair was matted all over their sweat glazed bodies, his chest was heaving and he looked teary-eyed into the mirror, at him. His body betrayed his impatience though, imperceptibly rocking into him. 

What a slut. Conjuring up the lube-mint oil concoction, he ran his slick hand on the boys spread thigh towards his chest and played with his nipples. The rocking became more apparent and he pulled the boy harder against him with an arm. The pleasing tingle of the oil on his cock eroded his usual patience. He rubbed the nubs gently one by one and interspersed this petting with sudden pinches. The rocking got harder. His breathing had deepened and he buried his face into the hair, pushed into the tingly icy heat. 

The boy was trembling in his arms. He felt fragile against his body but he clenched so bloody well on his cock. He flicked the nipples and his hand moved to the junction of his spread legs. The boy tensed so he positioned him to allow thrusts. His slick hand clenched on those pale thin thighs. There was moaning now, rebellious screaming even from those cocksucking lips. Walls fluttered and he knew the tingling on the boy's nipples was getting to him. Completely focused on his pleasure the boy didn’t notice the creeping hand reaching his balls. Slick fingers massaged soft skin behind his balls and he was stunned. So stunned he screamed as his body was hurled into the most intense climax of his life.

The icy burn and the pleasure was too much, he blacked out. The man kept thrusting into the body not stopping even when the body jerked awake and begged him to stop. He massaged and fucked until the body reluctantly gave into a second climax. Only then did he let the tightly held pleasure uncoil. He shuddered and buried himself deep into the boy. When he released him from his arms the boy slumped into the bed. 

Breathing hard he took in the view, plump bruised cheeks, pale skin, those slick thighs, dark hair and a loose hole dripping with his come. He wanted to spank the boy, tie him and pour mint oil into his hole and on his cock. He wanted him to cry and beg for him, he wanted him destroyed but he could wait. It was enough for now. He gently pushed the boy onto his back, buried himself at the juncture of his neck and felt rather watched his heart flutter until it calmed. The boy nudged him up and kissed him. Sweet sighs, lazy petting, and delicious fatigue lulled them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually meant to be a dark dubcon gifted to @Emriel. I failed. Nonetheless I would like to thank them for inspiring me to write.Their fanfics are amazing but not for the faint of heart.  
> Gratitude,  
> Rui.


End file.
